Stuck on Spike
by Asha Davis
Summary: Spike gets out, but what happens when the Lab Rats can't get him back inside? Will Chase be gone forever? Will they have to deal with an angry monster for the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**So the title pretty much gives away what this story is about, but I like the idea and I'll try to be funny I don't think I portray Spike very well, but I like the idea so I guess I'll just give it a shot. This story is probably only going to be a couple chapter's long. And I am only writing it because most of my stories are pretty depressing and I wanted to write something a little lighter. So you know…yolo (Which in Spanish means I it!... I think. Any Spanish speakers that can either confirm or deny that?)**

Chase's Point of View

Today has been a pretty much awful day. I glitched during training and sprayed Mr. Davenport with my snot cannon. Adam destroyed me even more than usual in combat training today. Which has earned me a great deal of pain. I am sore from last night when Adam threw me down the stairs, plus on top of all of that, it is Saturday. Which means there was no school.

"Oooohhhh Chase….." Adam sings merrily.

"What Adam?" I groan. I am not in the mood for any of his abuse.

"Look, it's you!" He laughs while holding up a Barbie doll.

"Ha, ha very funny. Where did you get that?" I ask him.

"What, you don't recognize her?" I squint my eyes.

"MALLORY!" I almost yell. After that outburst I can feel my face turning red.

"Who's Mallory?" Leo asks as he and Bree walk into the lab.

"Chase's doll." Adam jeers.

"She's not a doll." I grunt as I snatch the doll from his hands.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Chase used to play with her all the time." Bree says.

"Chase played with dolls? Why am I not surprised?" Leo jokes.

"I didn't play with dolls. Mallory was an undercover spy. She was my only friend when Adam and Bree were mean to me." I inform him.

"Chase plays with dolls. Chase plays with dolls." They all chant.

"Stop it!" I scream at them.

"Ooooohhh is Chasey Wasey sady wady?" Bree laughs.

Why do they have to be so mean to mean? So what I played with a doll when I was little. Adam played with his collection of toe nail clippings and Bree used to eat her hair. But no one brings that up! All they ever do is make fun of me. All they ever do is point out my flaws. It's never good job Chase or thanks for saving our butts Chase. No, it's always you're short. You have a funny haircut. You are weak. You are such a nerd. Even when I risked my life for them on several occasions. Even when I was willing to lay down all I had for them. Even when I literally jumped in front of a ball of fire to save Douglass all I go was 'You actually did something for once'. Is that all I am? It just makes me so, so, so… MAD!

I made a mistake, I let my emotions get ahold of me. I tried to stop him. It didn't work, he has gotten to strong.

**Commando App Engaged**

**This will probably update a little slower. I only am writing this so after I write for Chase's Battle (once was called Crossroads) I wouldn't be so depressed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to ****shinxshinx1595 for my inspiration during this update!**

Chapter 2

Spike's Point of View

Ahh, finally. I get some freedom. I really hate being stuck in the corners of Chase's mind. It's so cramped and full of useless information on random junk. I mean who really cares about how the human brain reacts to different types of brain wave simulations?

"Hey Chase, you and Mallory should exchange cloths and make-up tips some time." Adam laughs. Every around me is in shambles. Leo is doubled over in laughter. Bree looks like she is about to cry and Adam gasping from air because of how hard he is laughing. I hate seeing happy people, it makes me sick to my stomach. Well, Chase's stomach anyway.

"Stuff it meat head!" I growl at him. Their faces immediately change from laugher to fear.

"Spike?" The little one squeaks.

"No, it's the pizza man. Of course it's me dump butt!" There is a long silence. "What? All you too stupid to talk? Is Adam rubbing off on you?"

"No, we are all just surprised to, ummm, see you." Bree says cautiously.

"What that supposed to mean? Don't you like seeing me?" I snap at them.

"Nooo, nooo. We love seeing you Spike. It's just we didn't know you were coming, that's all." Bree states.

"Yeah, because if we would have known that you were coming we would have totally, ummm…." Leo trails.

"Gotten you a gift!" Bree finishes.

"Yes! In fact we are heading out to go get it right now." Leo says as the three of them turn toward the door.

"Not so fast." I growl. They slowly turn around. Their fear filled faces make me smile. I love inflicting fear. "I've got a score to settle." Before they can react, I use Chase's molecular kinesis to lift them into the air.

"HEY!" They yell.

"What? Don't like being bullied?" There stop complaining and stare at me.

"That's right, I've been watching all this time. Every little prank, snared comment, every time you punch Chase, every time you throw Chase, you throw me. You punched me. I've wanted out for so long, and now I'm finally here. And I have some face to smash in. Starting with you." I point to Adam. I move the other two into a capsule and lock the door.

"What do you want with me Spike?" Adam asks me while he still floats in the air.

"Just a little ravage." I snarl. I throw Adam into the wall.

"What the heck?" He complains.

"That was for all the times you threw me." I throw him into the wall over and over again.

"And this is for the short jokes." I throw him against the ceiling. I hold him there. I push harder and harder. He looks like he is being squished, and that's because he is! I love torturing people.

"Your…. Hurting…me.." He struggles to get out.

"That's the point." I laugh. Finally I let go, allowing him to fall to the floor. He lies there in a hemp, gasping for air. Next I form a force field, then I pull the force it into a ball and shoot it at him. I then do it again, and again and again, until it looks like he can't possible take anymore. And then I do it once more, just for good measure.

"And that was for all the times you punched me." I pick Adam up and put him in his capsule.

"Who's next?" No one responds.

"What no volunteers?" I jeer. "Alright then. I'll just do you both at the same time. I walk over to the cyber desk and hit a couple buttons. Soon, water starts to flood into the capsule Bree and Leo are in.

"What are you doing?" Bree asks nervously.

"And this is for everything else. All the sarcastic comments, times you messed with my bionics, jokes about my hair and times you just make ditched me for a boyfriend or girlfriend. Or you just plain didn't stand up for me when I needed help." Their faces fill with panic as they realize what I am doing. I am drowning them. I'll stop the water before they die, maybe.

_Stop it!_

Ugh, it's Chase trying to get back out.

_You'll hurt them, they don't mean to hurt us._

When will he learn that if he doesn't stand up for himself, I will!

"Spike, please!" Leo begs.

"We're sorry. We show our love for Chase by teasing him, that's just the way we are! We don't actually mean to hurt him!" Bree exclaims. Ha, that's how we should our love, yeah right.

_I told you they don't mean to hurt us._

Shut it Chase!

"Chase I know you are in there. Please fight him off!" Adam begs to Chase. "He is hurting Leo and Bree!" I slam my hand on the cyber desk, turning off the water flow to the capsule. The water is up to Bree and Leo's necks.

"Are you telling me that you think Chase wants back out?" I ask him loudly. A look of confusion creeps across Adam Davenport's face.

"What?" His voice cracks.

"Chase wanted me to come out. He wants me to do these things to you guys. I'm not a glitch, I'm an _ability._" I let my lie sink in.

"You mean, Chase can control when you come out and when you don't." Leo asks.

"Congratulations, you have been promoted to the position of Captain Obvious!" I say sarcastically.

"Chase wants this?" Bree says in shock.

_No, nooo, don't believe him. He is lying!_

Why is Chase even trying? He knows I have him beat, he can't get back out unless I allow him too, and that's not happening.

"Chase is giving me very specific instructions on how he wants me to hurt you three. I'm not the one really wants this, Chase is. I'm just the poor… personality that got stuck with the job of delivering it." I convince them. The horrified looks on their faces tell me they believe every word I am feeding them. I drain the water from the capsule and unlock the doors. The three of the walk out of the capsules.

"Hey you four time for dinner." Mr. Davenport says as he walks into the lab.

"OOOHHH! If it isn't the ring master himself!" I yell after his voice. He jumps when he hears my low 'Spike voice'.

"Spike's out." Leo says. He nods, his eyes look like they are going to pop out of his head.

"Looks like it's time for your serving of revenge!" I quickly form a force field and pull it into a ball and shoot it at him. He is thrown into the wall. When he falls back onto the ground he doesn't get back up.

"Mr. Davenport!" The three of them yell. They run over to his side. What's wrong with them? How can they like this man? He has ruined us, we can never have a normal life. Will always be these freaks and if we expose ourselves we will be taken away to a government facility.

"I wonder what's for dinner?" I think out loud. I start out of the lab leaving the three of them to fuss over Mr. Davenport.

"Stop!" Adam commands. I turn on my heels and look at Adam, who has left Mr. Davenport's side and is now standing a couple feet in front of me.

"What do you want?" I groan. I'm kind of getting hungry.

"Now it's time for our revenge." Leo says. Bree runs behind me. Adam shoots me in the chest with his lasers. I stumble back into Bree's arms. I try to get up but Leo has joined her and I am not stronger than both of them. I blame that on Chase. Adam steps up to me. He raises his arm to punch me.

"Careful you don't want to hurt Chase!" I say quickly before he can hit me. He stops his punch just in time.

"Come on Adam! Hit him!" Leo demands. Adam shakes his head, he can't hurt Chase.

"That's what I thought." I snicker as I shake myself from Bree and Leo's grip. I then turn around and walk out of the lab. Soon I am followed by Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Spike, how long are you visiting?" Leo asks me with his annoying high pitched voice. I mean really, when is this kid going to hit puberty?

"I don't know." I snap at him. That is actually a sensitive topic. I really like being out and when people talk about going back in, it hurts. We are eating dinner, Mr. Davenport is in a daze. I probably gave him a concussion. I hope I did.

"So how was school?" Tasha asks.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I hated it." I growl. They all look at me like I have just yelled a curse word for no reason.

"What, Chase is the one who likes school. Not me." I make clear. Why is that so hard to believe?

"So Spike." Mr. Davenport says snapping out of his gaze. "How much are you and Chase aware of each other?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I am just wondering. We don't really know that much about you."

"So."

"We are just wondering…"

"If you got to know. I see and hear and feel everything he feels, hears and sees. I can also hear is thoughts…" I tell them. Their eyes are wide.

"What!" I slam my hand on the table. Everyone jumps a little in their seat.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Tasha says. The other three agree.

"It's only like 7!" I yell. They never go to bed this early.

"8 actually." Adam mutters. I follow the Adam and Bree down to the lab.

"So, do you guys want to go and tee-pee the neighbor's house?" I ask them. They just ignore me and walk into their capsules. What did I say? I was being…. Nice. I hate that word. It means weakness.

"Go to sleep Spike." Bree tells me.

"HEY, NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" I bellow. But I walk into the middle capsule and fall asleep

"Adam, Bree, Chase!" Mr. Davenport's annoying voice wakes me up. A light is flipped on ahhh my eyes!

"One of my inventions malfunctioned!" He yells as he knocks his hand against our capsules.

"Imagine that." I say sarcastically.

"UHG, you're still here!" The little one's voice squeaks.

"Nice to see you to." I mutter.

"Can Ch- I mean Spike go on a mission?" Bree asks him.

"He's gonna have to. You guys can't do this mission without him." He says.

"What time is it?" Adam complains.

"It's time for you to jump off a cliff." I grunt. Everyone stares to me looking really annoyed. If they think I am mean during the day, they are in for a treat.

"One of my self-defending security systems have started to glitch. If you don't get there and deactivate it, a lot of my employees are going to get seriously hurt. Then they are going to sue me. I'll lose a ton of money!" Typical Davenport, only cares about the money.

"What are your employees doing in your office at one in the morning?" Bree asks.

"The office is in Moscow" He says.

"Cool I've never been there!" She says positively.

"Is Moscow in Alabama?" Adam asks.

"GOOO!" Leo yells. We get in our mission suits. It only takes about 15 seconds to get there.

"Спасите!"A woman yells when we get there.

"What did she say?" Adam asks.

"Do I look like I speak Russian?" I snap.

"So we are in Russia!" Adam exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"No, we are in down town L.A."

"So we need to deactivate the security system." Bree says changing the subject.

"No dip Sherlock."

"So… this is normally where Chase takes over." Bree says ignoring my insult.

"Do I look like Chase?"

"Yes." Adam says without thinking.

"Would Chase do this?" I punch Adam in the stomach, hard. He bends over in pain.

"You to help the civilians while I do the nerd work." I tell them.

They nod and I leave them to find a control panel. I find one. I know how to fix this glitch, but it doesn't mean I can. It's just like you know how to run a 3 minute mile. You just run really fast without stopping, but it doesn't mean you can run a 3 minute mile.

_Just let me back out and I can do the 'nerd', work for you._

"Shut up Chase." I mutter to him.

I follow the instruction that appear in front of my eyes. It takes some luck, but I got it. The alarm stops and people start to cheer. I find Adam and Bree helping a large Russian woman.

"Ready?" Bree asks. We nod and she takes us home.

**Not really a Spikish chapter, but next chapter… Spike goes to school!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 4

Chase's Point of View

We, well they, get back to the lab at about 3 in the morning. Spike is tired, but still won't let me back out. Without even being told, we all go to bed. Spike doesn't even bother to argue. The next morning is Sunday and Spike still has control. No one happy to see him.

"Spike can we please talk to Chase?" Leo begs.

"Sure, right after Adam wins the Nobel Prize in medicine and Bree here gets a boyfriend." He spits at them.

Why can't he be nicer, oh yeah, he's Spike. Sunday goes horribly. All Spike does is pull really mean pranks on everyone. Glues Bree's hair to her capsule, puts mentos in Tasha's soda, gives Leo countless wedges, stuffs Adam's pants with pudding, shorts out Mr. Davenport's inventions, puts baby power in Mr. Davenport's hair dyer, puts tooth paste on the door handles, ordered 25 large pizzas to Principal Perry's house, you name it he did it. By the time we went to bed I was afraid they might actually kill Spike.

"This was a fun day." Spike grins as we get ready for bed.

"No." Bree goons as she rubs the bald spot on her head.

"Not at all." Adam grunts as he rubs the tooth paste off his hands.

"Well I loved it." They all get in their capsules and soon we are asleep.

The next morning comes and unfortunately, I'm still sitting back here in the corner of _my_ mind. Come on Spike, LET ME OUT!

Spike's Point of View

Ugh, Chase keeps trying to get out, he's not going to win. I like being out.

"Chase?" Bree says hopefully. I open my eyes and see Adam and Bree standing outside my capsule.

"Adam, Bree?" I say in Chase's voice.

"CHASE!" They exclaim.

"Yeah?" I say, in Chase's voice.

"Oh man you have no idea how glad we are to see you. Spike was so mean and awful!" Bree says happily.

"Yeah he pulled so many mean pranks!" Adam agrees.

"HA! You though I was Chase!" I laugh revealing myself.

"Ugh, I hate you Spike!" Bree says.

"You are evil!" Adam groans.

"It's my best quality."

"Hey guys we got to get to school!" Leo yells from the lab doors.

"Is Mr. Davenport going to let Spike go to school?" Bree asks.

The car ride to school is horrible. The whole time I had to deal with the taste of Tasha's bad cooking and I had to sit in the back. The rid was bumpy and the old man wanted to listen to his introduction to being a billionaire disc. It was painful. The only reason I didn't ripe some one's head off is because Mr. Davenport said if I caused problems at school he would use a Taser on me.

"Alright, everyone behave." Mr. Davenport says as the door opens up. "I'm talking to you Spike."

"Stuff it old man." I snap at him as I get out. I walk away before he can say anything else.

"Look whose here, if it isn't rich little genius kid!" Some idiot I think is called Mark Dillion yells.

"What's it to you?" I growl.

"The nerds in a bad mood. That's my favorite type of nerd."

"Good thing you are weak and flimsy." I mumble as they walk toward me. Mark grabs my arm.

"I would let me go."

"Aww, did the nerd take some confidence pills this morning?" He jeers.

"Nope." I swing my balled up fist and it connects with his nose.

"OW!" He screams letting me go. He is bent over trying not to get blood on his shirt.

"We should do this again some time." I tease and I walk away. What to do, what to do…

_You could let me out._

"Can it Chase!" I snap at him.

"People standing near me stop and stare. Great, Chase made me look like a freak.

I am in the middle of gluing Leo's locker shut when I am rudely interrupted by a fat woman in a pan suit.

"What are you doing robot brain?" She asks me. She has her hands on her hips.

"Having a little fun while Chase is out."

"What, ugh, I can't keep up with you and your robot soldier siblings. Just get to class." She snaps.

"Sure." I grab her hand and put glue on it. I then press her hand against the wall and hold it there.

"What are you doing you animal? Let go of me!"

"Okay." The glue should be dry by now.

"Hey, I can't move my hand. You glued my hand to the wall!"

"Sorry got to get to class!" I laugh as I run to gym. When I get in there everyone is already doing warm ups.

"Chase, why are you late?" Trent asks me.

"I was gluing Principal Perry's hand to the wall." Every starts to crack up, except Leo, Bree and Adam. They know I am not joking.

"Give me 20 pushups for being late." Trent demands.

"Right after you give those shorts back to the little girl you stole them from." I jeer.

"Make that 40!"

"What is that, your age?"

"That's it, office now!" He demands.

"If you insist." I laugh. I walk out of the gym and head to the library. When I get in there the Liberian Miss Kindly is reading a story to a bunch of 5 year olds.

"And then the momma bear kissed baby bear on the nose." She reads.

"But then she reaches into her pocket and slits baby bear's throat. Then she cooks him over a fire and eats him for dinner. Just like your mommies are going to do to night when you get home." I but in.

Miss Kindly's mouth drops open and 15 little kids start to cry. As she tries to calm down the little kids I walk over to the arts and crafts section. I grab the glue and glitter and walk out into the hall. I glue glitter everywhere. On lockers, books, water fountains, the walls, the floor and people. I get bored pretty quick though. What else can I do? Oh, I got it! I sneak into the lunch room. Luckily the lunch ladies are practically blind so they don't notice me replace the sugar with salt and the baking soda with baking power. It's a good thing I brought my lunch.

"SPIKE!" Bree exclaims later in the hall when I am done in the kitchen.

"What do you want princess?"

"We want Chase back." Leo says.

"Yeah, we want Chase back." Adam repeats.

"To bad you can't have him." I turn around and start to walk away. Who do they think they are? They can't control me.

"Give him back or we will force him back." Bree suddenly appears in front of me. I hate that girl's super speed.

"Not going to happen." She grabs my arms. "Let me go!"

"Okay." As she lets go, Adam grabs on. He lifts me into the air.

"Give us Chase back!" Adam snarls.

"You're going to have to force him out."

**Two more chapter left. Sorry that wasn't my best chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No Point of View

"You're going to have to force him out." Spike snarls.

"Alright." Adam says. He punches Spike in the head and he falls limp.

"Adam!" Bree scolds.

"Oh don't act like you're not glad I did it." Adam says.

"Come on we have to get him to Big D. so we can get Chase back." Leo says. They all nod and follow him outside where Mr. Davenport is waiting for them.

"What did you do to him?" Mr. Davenport asks loudly.

"Long story, but we have to get Chase back." Leo says to him.

The right home is silent. Everyone is trying to think of a way to get Chase back. When they get home Adam carries Spike down to the lab and lies him down on the cyber desk.

"What if we literally beat Chase out?" Adam suggests as they all gather around Spike trying to think of ways to get back Chase.

"We can't do that Adam. No matter how much I want to." Mr. Davenport mumbles the last part.

"We could bribe him out." Leo suggests.

"That could work." Mr. Davenport says. "What are some things that would get Chase to come out?"

"Books." Adam says.

"A calculator." Bree says.

"A nuclear residence spectrometer." Leo says remembering that first day in the new lab.

"Yes, Adam you get some books, Bree get a calculator and Leo get a nuclear residence spectrometer." Mr. Davenport instructs. Everyone nods and goes to find their items. A couple minutes later they all meet back at the cyber desk.

"I got books." Adam says carrying a ton of text books.

"I got a calculator." Bree says holding it up.

"And I got nothing." Leo says. "I don't know where to get a nuclear residence spectrometer that isn't bolted to the ground." He points to the one sitting in the corner of the lab.

"That's alright Leo. Adam I need you to put Spike in his capsule." Mr. Davenport says. Adam nods and follows orders.

"Now what?" Bree asks.

"We wait for Spike to wake up." Mr. Davenport says.

Spike's Point of view

My head hurts, why did that meat sack have to hit me in the head so hard?

_Because you mad him mad. _

Why can't Chase just keep quiet? I open my eyes and find myself in my capsule. I reach to open the door, but I can't its locked.

"Hey let me out!" I yell. Everyone in the room walks up to my capsule.

"Not till you give us back Chase." Bree says.

"Not going to happen."

"Fine, we'll just do it our way." Mr. Davenport says, Guys get the stuff." Adam and Bree come back holding some things in their hands.

"Come on Chase." Bree says. "I have a calculator, and it has multiply functions."

_Oh calculator and it's the good kind!_

He is such a nerd.

"Look what I have Chasey, a big stack of books!" Adam says.

_Is that a book on neutrons? Give me, give me!_

"Nice try guys." I say.

"It's not working Big D." Leo says.

"We need to think of something else." He says.

"What if we make his capsule so hot that he will do anything to make us stop." Bree suggests.

"Even let Chase back out, brilliant Bree!" Leo exclaims.

Do they realize I can hear them?

"I don't know guys that sounds wrong." Mr. Davenport says.

"We have to try it." Bree says.

"Alright fine." He walks over to the cyber desk and turns the temperature up in my capsule.

It starts to get really hot really fast. I just have to outlast them. If they think they are going to hurt Chase then they will stop. All I have to do is out last them.

"Aren't you scared you are going to hurt little Chase?" I jeer.

"A little sweat is good for the pores." Bree says as she shifts positions.

"But what about a lot of sweat? You don't want to make me dehydrated, do you?" They don't answer.

_This is so hot! Spike stop, stop! _

"Do you know what I hear? Chase is inside my head begging for you to stop." My mouth is like sand paper and I am light headed, but they are starting to cave.

_What if this hurts my chip? This heat could really damage my bionics._

"Do you know what Chase just told me? He said this could really hurt his bionics, is that right Mr. Davenport?" Mr. Davenport jumps up, he knows I am right. He runs over to the cyber desk and stops the flow of heat. Cool air is immediately blown into my capsule. He broke.

"What was that for?" Leo asks.

"Spike's right, that amount of heat could damage his bionics." Mr. Davenport says.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Leo asks.

"How did Spike even get out in the first place?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Umm, ha ha, it's a funny story." Bree laughs.

"Super funny." Leo agrees.

"What's so funny about it? We made fun of Chase and he got mad. That's not funny at all." Adam says.

"Guys, what did you do?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Remember Mallory Chase's doll when he was little?" Adam says.

"Yes, did you guys make fun of him for that?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Yes." Bree says.

"Yep." Leo agrees.

"How could we not?" Adam asks.

"What have I told you guys about teasing him about Mallory? I used to get on you two about that all the time. For some reason Chase has always really loved that doll." Mr. Davenport says.

"That's really sad." Leo says.

"It was even sadder to watch him play with it." Bree says.

"Remember the tea parties?" Adam asks.

_That was one time!_

"What if we just demanded Spike to let Chase back out?" Leo suggests.

"Let's give it a try." Mr. Davenport says. He walks over to me and says "Spike, I demand you to give us Chase back this instant."

"Alright, fine." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"NO!" I laugh. What could possibly make him think I care about what he says?

"Nice try." Bree says sarcastically.

"What if we just took Chase's chip out and then put it back in. Like what you do to the batteries in the T.V. remote." Adam suggests.

"Adam there's no way that would work." Leo says.

"Actually it might." Mr. Davenport says.

_I'm getting out?_

"Oh course there are a couple risks." He says rubbing his chin.

"Like what?" Bree asks.

"Like Spike might take over as the main personality and we could lose Chase forever, or the glitch might just not go away and when we put the chip back in Spike will still be there." He says.

"Hmm, it's worth the risk." Leo says.

"Yep." Bree agrees.

"Chasey!" Adam exclaims.

"I'm on it." Mr. Davenport says as he types something onto the cyber desk. I feel my chip being remove.

_Yes, here I come. _

You know you won't remember these past couple day, right?

_I know, but I don't like seeing my family sad._

How sweet, just let me out again soon, alright?

_Not a chance._

The rest of the chip is removed and I feel myself being shoved back into Chase's mind.

Chase's Point of View.

**Commando App Disengaged**

Ah man, Spike got out. I wonder how long I was out. Why am I in my capsule? Why is Adam-

"Ahh!" I yell as Adam grabs me and throws me across the room. "What did you do that for? It really hurt!"

"Chase is back!" Everyone cheers. Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport run toward me and help me up.

"How long was I out?" I ask them. "And why is there glitter glued to my hands?"

"It's a long story." Bree says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter!**

Chapter 6

Chase's Point of View

"So what I am hearing is Spike has been out for 3 days, he went on a mission and went to school for me?" I ask after Bree, Adam and Leo after they tell me what happened.

"Yep, you should have seen how mad Trent was after you showed in up in gym class." Leo laughs.

"Oh man, Trent is going to kill me." I moan.

"Oh yeah, you're dead." Leo agrees.

"He's going to skin you alive." Bree laughs.

"Can I have your Epod when you die?" Adam asks.

"Wait, is it Monday?" I ask them suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah, why?" Leo answers.

"Because today I was supposed to take my Chemistry Mid-term." Spike has ruined me.

"I think I saw Spike turning it into confetti." Adam says.

"Alright, why don't you kids get started on your homework?" Mr. Davenport says. He then turns and walks out of the lab.

"Hey Chase, can I ask you a question?" Adam asks me a couple minutes later.

"Shoot."

"Why would I do that? " Adam asks.

"What's your question?" I rephrase myself.

"Can you tell what is going on while Spike is out?" He asks. This gets everyone's attention.

"Yeah can you? Spike said he could hear you talking from inside his head, and that you knew what was going on." Bree says.

"No, well maybe. Spike can tell what is going on when he is inside me head. He talks to me sometimes when I get really mad." I explain. "Although, if I can tell what is going on I don't remember it when I come back out."

'"Oh." Adam says.

"I have a question to." Bree states. "Spike said that he wasn't a glitch. He said that he was an ability and that you wanted him to come out in and hurt us, it that true?" Everyone is staring at me. They all seem… mad at me.

"What no! I would never wish for Spike to come out on anyone." This calms everyone down. "Although technology Spike was originally intended to be an ability, he has turned into more of a glitch since I can't control when he comes out." Everyone still looks like they are mad at me. "Guys, I'm sorry that Spike hurt you. I love you all and if I could get rid of Spike I would. I try so hard to keep him locked up, but sometimes he gets out."

"I guess he didn't cause too much damage." Leo says.

"Do you guys want to get some frozen yogurt or something? I'm really hungry." Adam suggest.

"Sure." Leo says.

"I guess." Bree agrees.

"I think I'm going to go for a run." I tell them.

"Why?" Bree exclaims.

"I need to get into shape so I can run from Trent for the rest of high school."

**Okay that's it. So I'll have that new story posted as soon as I am able to. I can't really promise it to be any good though, I already failed at it once. So yeah,** **I'll try. **

**Sorry for the grammar/ spelling/ punctuation **


End file.
